Tracer's Magic
by muhtracer
Summary: I'm pretty sure this is the first Overwatch fic, definitely the first Tracer fic. I wrote this last night, drunk and hyping the hype. I guess this is what the cool kid's call a "lemon," but this is just some top bantz in dialogue that made me shit my pants in laughter.


I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. Looking around, I was trapped in a small enclosure. This makeshift room was no larger than 20 squared feet, with a 10 foot ceiling. The walls were heterogeneous, being made of rock, cement, broken brick, and bent metal. The room was fairly dim, with only a bright flashlight near our feet illuminating the closed space. Turning my head towards my left, I saw that a young woman had absorbed me into her sphere of influence. Her soft bosom propped my chin up, making me face her. Her face a pair relaxed eyebrows, two closed eyes with eyelashes slowly moving with my exhales, and the most feminine smile I had ever seen. Her lips showed a slight grin that expressed an innocence that only my mother had.

"Coos Coos," she whispered. Her grin grew wider. "Coos Coos," she continued, but with hesitance. Her grin quickly fell and she began squeezing me. Her breasts wrapped around the sides of my head and her neck began to grab at my hair. Amid the sudden constraint, I gave a small yelp. With that, her grasp on me began to ease up and her eyes opened. I looked into her hazel eyes, her nose making a small twitch.

"I'm sorry, Luv. Did I wake you?"

"No you didn't." My heart started beating more rapidly, my breaths became harder.

"You're a bit wonky. I hope I didn't hug you too hard," she said with a wide grin.

"That isn't it. I'm just scared," I said with grit.

"You remember what happened then. I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"But you were the one that saved me."

"But that's what I do, Luv. I'm the heroine of good."

"But Ms. Tracer, what I did was stupid."

"You were brave, not dim. What happened was just hard lines." The room became oddly quiet for a moment. "I know I told you that the world could use more heroes, but you didn't need to chivvy along with that request. It's only been a week!"

"I didn't want Winston hurt though."

"Winston is fine, he can take a good flogging. You know, he's a big bloke."

"Yeah, for you." I laughed. Tracer released her hold on me completely and stood up, towering above me as I laid on the scrap of blanket.

"You're one to talk. You're not exactly a biggie now, are you?" She said with a joking smirk.

"Just wait a few years, and you'll see," I said as I stood up. I must have been less than three fifths her size.

"That's what I was hoping for, but you just had to give it a welly so soon." She began circling around me, giving me a judging glare. "Though you look good for a proper bonk right now," she said with a soft purr.

"A proper what?"

"Never mind, we should look for a way out of here." And that's what we did. An entire passed by and I found no hole, felt no breeze, and saw no light. We were trapped.

"I can't find a thing," I said with a defeated sign.

"Me as well, Luv." A few footsteps and the sound of shuffling cloth came immediately after.

"You're just going to sleep?"

"Not much else to do. We're not wrangling our ways out of this one." I could only look at her with a face of utter indifference. "How about you take a kip with me?"

"I know you think I'm just a kid."

"Nonsense, you're a regular John Thomas."

"A regular what?" I shifted uneasily.

"You shouldn't call yourself a boy with that knob." My face started to heat up.

"A what? There are no doors here."

"Don't be daft. You're talent. I know quite a few girls that would go barmy over you."

"Speak English," I said with a frustration matching my color.

"This is English. Now are you going to lay down or are you going to make this fit lass whinge?"

"Fine!" I quickly sat back down on the wool and laid down. Tracer began to hug me, twirling her fingers in my hair.

"I've always liked blonde hair. It's so bright, so energetic. Whenever the sun was out, I'd run outside just to soak up the morning rays. All the other boys were too fagged to do anything but play video games."

"And the girls?" She huffed.

"What will girls do but play with dolls or make themselves dolls? Girls are peanuts for playmates."

"So who did you play with?" She nuzzled her neck onto my skull, giving a moment of silence. She positioned herself, wrapping the thighs of her legs into the calves of mine, her knees resting into my stomach. After a long moment, she began speaking again.

"There was this Dutch boy. He didn't speak English all that well, but he played. Not like the other boys, he was a well mate. He'd go with me anywhere, following me down rivers, going into abandoned mines, going along with whatever potty idea I had."

"And what happened to him?" I asked quietly, staring softly at her chest. Before Tracer could answer, I heard muffled explosions from above. Tracer held onto me tighter, pressing my body into hers. She swung her arms securely around my back, pressing my chest against hers. She curled her legs into a fetal position, cradling me in her mass.

"It's going to be okay," she said with a choke. My hair became wet as her speech became inconsistent.

"I'm not letting you go, Coos Coos." The muffled explosions continued, multiplying. I could do nothing but hug her back, I gave Tracer my entire strength.

For a few minutes, we just laid there, holding onto each other for dear life. Eventually the noise faded away. I began loosening my grip on Tracer, but she kept her hold.

"You look a lot like him, and you act a lot like him as well." I didn't know what else to do but hum back at her. "I always want to rewind back and save him. I want to gallivant with him like we used to. To go back into the past, and be with the boy I loved."

"I wish I could help you. I'd be lost with my brother, but I guess that's a different type of love." I was blubbering, but I felt like she needed it.

"Maybe you can. Sometimes the only way to go back is to go forward." She pulled herself away from me, looked down into my eyes and she lowered her head. She kissed me in a way that I had never been kissed before. Her lips tugged at mine, her tongue licked the tip of mine. She was practically sucking my lips, letting her love ooze into me. The rush got to me, and all I could do was stay frozen. Soon enough, her lips let go of me.

"When a totty gives you a snog, you snog back." A little saliva dripped down her lower lip and onto her chin. She tried her best to give a serious look.

"Well that was my first kiss," I mumbled back, still frozen in that experience.

"Well this will be your second, and you better give back." This time, when she moved down onto me, I pushed back. I mimicked her lip's movements and pressure, pleasing her soft mouth. Her button nose started massaging mine and we soon became entrenched in our love. Some unknown time passed by in between the aggressive kissing when I, unconsciously, grabbed at her chest. I squeezed her soft, supple spheres and gave a small nip on her lower lip. A loud, unexpected moan escaped her.

"Getting fruity now? You're on the job if you keep this up." I frantically began groping her chest and body. Hugging her tightly, figuring out which makes the "Oohs" and "Aws," that I wanted to hear.

I couldn't look where I was grabbing, as my face was still busy, but I did manage to find her lower backside. Pure pleasure escaped her mouth and echoed into mine.

"You're driving me fucking bonkers!" She yelled. Separating from me, she took her equipment and underclothing off, only leaving the underwear. "The last piece is for later." I latched back onto her, grabbing at her body. This time, I gave more attention to her torso. I began sucking on nipples. They were pink, with an outer tinge of brown, and they were also perky. She just cooed softly as her fingers made their way up and down my back. Not wanting her voice to quiet, I gave her bottom a quick smack, grasping her left ass cheek in the entirety of my hand. She gave a loud yelp.

"You're making me chuffed to bits. How about a love bite?" Before I could even fathom what that was, she lowered craned towards my neck and started kissing and sucking my neck. I involuntarily moaned back, temporarily stopping my activity just to enjoy her soft lips pulling at my sensitive skin. Trying to recover, I did the same to her. But she lifted her head and motioned towards my ears, grabbing my ear lobe by her teeth, she gave a small nip and nudge.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked. I was totally beaten, lost in pleasure.

"This is happening," she replied with a smirk and chirp. She pulled down my pants and pulled out my member. "I've been wanting at your willy forever now." She licked and sucked down below and I completely lost it. I was phasing out, losing track of time and location. She just continued blowing me, using her tongue to pleasure my dick from bottom to top. She gave small tugs of pressures at my balls and massaged my crotch with her hands.

"Something's cumming," I muttered.

"I know." And within a second, I came. She swallowed every last drop of my love down her throat and pulled back. Pulling away from me, I looked at her. She licked a slip of cum hanging off the side of her lip and then, within a quick motion, kissed me once again, mixing whatever taste she had received into me. As she pulled away from our quick kiss, she looked at me seductively. "You thought that was smashing, didn't you?"

"Where am I?"

"Shagtown," she replied as she jumped on me. Almost instinctively, I threw her onto her back and climbed on top of her. I didn't know what to do next, but my actions were quicker than my thoughts. I took off her underwear and looked at her womanly secret. It was shaved, smooth, tucked in, and glowing with a light color. In truth, it was a lot like her nose, cute as a button. And, my nature continued to lead me. I took my once again erect cock and stuck it inside of her. She winced for a moment and placed her hand on my chest, disallowing me from moving.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry Duck, this is my first time as well." I became a little impatient and started to press my weight down into her. Her hand first resisted me, but she eventually let go. I began pumping in and out, maintaining a constant speed. I grabbed a hold of her hands, wrapping her fingers with mine. As we fucked, I made soft kisses on her body, face, and lips, trying to express all the love that I had.

"This hump is the bee's knees. I'm fucking spiffing right now. At sixes and sevens, your stiffy is dominating me!" She yelled as I continued my relentless fucking. Eventually, I came to my limit.

"It's happening again."

"I know, Luv. Just let it happen." And so I did. With one last pump, I bottomed inside of her and came, gushing completely. I collapsed onto her, hugging her close to me, kissing her tender face and massaging her nose with mine. I could feel my sperm slowly seep out of her hole.

"I'm sor-" but I was interrupted.

"Let's do a rewind," she said with confidence. A magical force surrounded her body and, a single moment later, the sperm that had been seeping out of her was gone. All I could do was continue to hold onto her, and nuzzle my face into her neck. Tracer lowered her head and rubbed her cheek against mine.

"You should give me a ring the next time you're in town." I couldn't help but laugh and hug her even tighter. She grabbed a hold of my face and give me an emotional kiss. "Reincarnation."


End file.
